Stay With Me
by EdwardIsMy4Ever18
Summary: Ok not to get confused, this is a story that i am making up on my own. it is mine and has nothing to do with the touch series but i put it under this book because the title ties within the theme of the story. i hope you like this story! more soon:
1. Haunting

PetersHerMan18: R u sure u can't come over 2nite?

AshleyLuvsU: Yea im sure. I would luv2 but its family nite

PetersHerMan18: Im sry. I could try 2 convince ur parents again?

AshleyLuvsU: Thnks baby but we have both tried 2 convince them like…. 4 times! It's not gonna happen.

PetersHerMan18:  wat r u guys doin 2nite this time?

AshleyLuvsU: A movie. They want to watch me pick up The Notebook and Mean Girls. O fun!

PetersHerMan18: Wat time do u hav 2 leave?

AshleyLuvsU: Lke in 2 min.

PetersHerMan18: R u sure u don't want me 2 drive u?

AshleyLuvsU: Yea im sure. Stop worrying about me so much.

PetersHerMan18: Im sry. That's wat boyfriends hav 2 do. And I just don't want anything 2 happen 2 u.

AshleyLuvsU: I kno. Thnk u. Im just pissed tht I can't b w/ u 2nite.

PetersHerMan18: I kno. Me 2. But we will c each other 2morro

AshleyLuvsU: Yea. I kno. Grr!!!!

PetersHerMan18: Lol wats wrong?

AshleyLuvsU: My mom just said tht I have 2 go 2 the movie store now. Dammit! 

PetersHerMan18: Im sry. Listen, call me wen family nite is ovr.

AshleyLuvsU: K

PetersHerMan18: Ok. Well try 2 make the best of it. U mite have fun?

AshleyLuvsU:

PetersHerMan18: Yea im sry I said tht

AshleyLuvsU: Lol its ok.

PetersHerMan18: K well u bettr get going b4 ur mom gets pissed

AshleyLuvsU: Yea ur rite. Ok I will call u l8tr

PetersHerMan18: Ok. I love you

AshleyLuvsU: I love you 2

PetersHerMan18: Bye

AshleyLuvsU: Bye

PetersHerMan18 has signed off

AshleyLuvsU has signed off

I hate that mom and dad are making me stay home on a Friday night! Don't they know that I have a boyfriend and a life? Especially on Friday nights?

It's now 8:30PM and I have to walk to the movie store and pick up the damn movie's because my parents are too lazy to get off of their ass's and get the movie's themselves. Whatever. I have to leave now.

. . .

I walk into Blockbuster and go straight to the movies section. I see a few kids at the age of about 10-12, all boys, in the video games isle. Looks like they're going to have a Guitar Hero/Call of Duty 4 game night. Sound's much more fun than my family movie night.

I find the movie's and grab them. I walk to the pay counter and put my movies on the counter.

The woman at the counter looks like she is in her early 20s. She looks all depressed and is asking herself why she is stuck her on a Friday night. Don't worry. I feel your pain.

I pay for my stuff and walk out of Blockbuster.

As I'm walking back home, I hear a car speeding down the road. It sounds like a car full of guys. They're probably drunk. Morons.

It's really dark out. I hate walking in the dark by myself. Especially when nobody is outside.

As I'm walking through the alley that I always hate walking through, I hear the car again. The guys are whistling and yelling.

I turn around to see what they are yelling at and I see that they are getting out of the car and walking towards me.

I make a mad dash through the alley and keep looking behind me to make sure that they are nowhere near me. 3 guys are walking towards me and yelling "Common baby! Slow down!"

I can't see any of the other guys so maybe I will make it out of the alley before any of them can catch me.

As I reach the end of the alley which is getting darker and darker by the second, I hear one of the guys scream my name. "Ashley!"

I turn around and the three guys are walking towards me now but are way too far back for me to see their faces.

How do they know my name?

I turn around to run out of the alley to run home when a tall, muscular guy is standing right in front of me. Making it no way I can I escape.

"Hey. How you doin' Ashley? Haven't seen you in a while. Are you going to see your boyfriend?" the strange guy asked me. Our chests were touching which gave me no breathing room.

"Who are you? H-how do you know my name?" I ask him.

"It's me. Corbin, remember? Your ex boyfriend?"

I took a better look at him. It was Corbin. My ex boyfriend. We went out for about three months and he wanted to start having sex. I wasn't ready and he got mad. Corbin is the type of guy where no girl is left behind. Each time I would tell him I wasn't ready to have sex; he would get more and more physical. He got to a point where he would handcuff me to a bed and hit me. I would have bruises and scratches all over my body. I finally got to a point and broke up with him because people were questioning me about the bruises and scratches. Ever since we broke up about five months ago, and I have a new boyfriend Peter, Corbin has been very jealous and trying to pick fights with Peter and I. I try to keep a distance from Corbin but this just happened.

"Oh. I couldn't see that it was you Corbin. It's so dark in here I couldn't tell." I told Corbin.

"You look even hotter than you did when we were dating. How about you come back with me and my boys and we can have a great Friday night?" Corbin asked me while trying to slide his hand up my shirt.

I pushed Corbin away and backed away from him. "Corbin stop!"

"Oh, common Ashley. All I want to do is a have some fun!"

"You know I have a boyfriend. Don't touch me like that."

"Oh you mean like this?" Corbin asked me while walking up to me and grabbing my boobs, catching me off guard.

"Corbin seriously stop! Corbin! STOP!" I yelled at Corbin pushing him away from me and running in the other direction.

"Hey baby where you goin? Huh?" David, one of Corbin's best friend's asked me. I forgot that there were guys in the back of me too.

I was trapped.

"Listen I have to go." I told them trying to push through but they wouldn't let me through.

"Where do you think your goin?" David asked me grabbing my waist.

"Home. It's family night and I have to get home. So let me through." I said trying to push through David and the other two guys that I did not know but they didn't let me through.

"You're not going home" David told me grabbing my wrists.

What do they want? Why do they have to be like this? I need to find some way to get through and escape them.

I looked at them and finally decided what I was going to do.

I looked at them as if I wanted them. I gave them seductive eyes.

"Okay. First let me see what I am going to be dealing with." I told all four of them. Checking them out.

"Turn around" I told them. They turned around except Corbin and I began to start checking them out. Acting as if I wanted them.

"Nice!" I said to the three guys.

"Okay. Now turn around." I told them. I started circling David and the two guys, feeling them up.

As soon as I gave them the impression that I was really checking them out, I got behind the three guys and ran as fast as I could out of the alley.

I hated this plan but it was the best that I had.

A few seconds later, they realized I was running away and all four of them started running towards me.

My luck though. They were all drunk which made it hard for them to run fast. They could still catch up to me though.

I guess all of those Cross Country meets were worth it.

I ran and hid behind a building. I looked back to the alley to see if they were anywhere near me. They weren't there. Did they just turn around and leave? It's possible.

As soon as I turn around from looking down the alley, Corbin is standing right in front of me. I can smell the beer from his breath.

I scream and try to run but Corbin grabs my arms and covers my mouth.

I start to cry but Corbin doesn't care. He slaps my face and throws me on the ground.

I started sobbing now. Corbin yelled at me to shut up and started to kick me so I would be quiet.

I started to scream and cry some more, so Corbin kicked me in the head.

I couldn't see much after that. I just lied there on the street corner in the pitch black of the night.

Corbin dragged me back into the alley by my shoulders. Traces of blood were on the ground from my mouth. My mouth had blood coming out of it.

Corbin flipped me over so I was lying on my back. Everything was all blurry. I wanted to cry, but I was in too much pain to be able to.

Corbin started to take my jeans off, then my tank top, leaving me in only my bra and underwear.

He looked at me. Then smiled. He got down on his knees and started to kiss my chest, going down to my stomach.

I had to do something. I couldn't let him do whatever it was he was planning to do to me.

So I kicked Corbin in the groin making him fall to the ground.

I started to crawl away but I couldn't go very far. My body was in total pain. It felt like I was going to fall apart.

Corbin grabbed my ankle and started to pull me back. I started to try to pull back and crawl away but Corbin is very strong.

My body was getting all scrapped and cut up. Blood was going everywhere. The pain was unbelievable.

Corbin pulled me back and I was screaming. Both because of being scared, and being in pain.

He laid me on my back and grabbed something out of his pocket. I couldn't tell what it was at first because I still felt dizzy because I was kicked in the head. Then I realized what it was. A knife.

I had to think fast. I had to escape somehow.

"Wait! Corbin! I love you." I told Corbin right before he was about to stab me.

Corbin stopped and looked at me. His face softened. Then he slowly put the knife in his back pocket.

"You do?" Corbin asked me.

"Yes, I have always loved you Corbin!" I said. This was a total lie. Once I dumped his ass, I felt so much better. But I had to stop him from killing me.

"I love you too Ashley! Now we can be together again." Corbin said as he started to lie on top of me.

The pain was still unbelievable and adding 200 pounds doesn't help at all, but I had to go along with it.

I reached my hand up to the back of Corbin's head and grabbed his hair lightly. Pulling him closer to me. Then Corbin placed his hand on my waist and kissed me.

My plan was going along good.

I took Corbin's shirt off and he started to run his hands up and down my legs.

This felt so wrong but I couldn't stop.

Soon it started into a make out session. I ran my fingers up and down of Corbin's back while Corbin was rubbing my stomach.

Then Corbin started to reach to unbuckle his pants. He must have forgotten that we were still in an alley.

The plan wasn't going to lead to sex. It was just going to seem like it, but then I would grab the knife from Corbin's back pocket and try to scare him.

Corbin took off his pants and now was only in his boxers. He had thrown his clothes right next to me. Big mistake.

I started to hardcore make out with Corbin and he did the same.

When we were making out, I slowly reached over to Corbin's pants and feeling around so I could grab the knife.

I reached into the pocket that I thought the knife was in and it wasn't in there. I tried the other pocket and got cut by the knife. My finger started to bleed but I couldn't let Corbin notice.

I finally grabbed a hold of the knife and started to slide it towards my side. Corbin still didn't know I had the knife. Idiot.

"Corbin. Stop. Hold on. If you really do love me, you would care about my opinion right?" I asked Corbin.

Corbin kept kissing me until I pushed him away. "Corbin do you love me?" I asked him.

"Yes." Corbin panted out of breath.

"Do you care about my opinion?"

"Uhh, Yeah."

"Okay. Well this is my first time. I want my first time to be special. Not in an alley. Can we go somewhere else and do this?"

"Anything for you Ashley" Corbin told me.

Corbin stood up and helped me up. I winced in pain and Corbin noticed.

"I'm sorry babe but that's what you get for trying to run from me. You'll feel better soon." Corbin told me with a smile.

"Common, my car is right around here. Take your clothes." Corbin said tossing my clothes toward me. I managed to catch them and I hid the knife under my clothes.

Corbin started walking in front of me towards the other side of the alley. Once again, idiot.

I turn start to walk backward quietly and then turn around and run through the alley. Corbin still hasn't noticed.

I couldn't run very fast because of the pain but I managed to get pretty far.

Now I am in front of a store and I hear Corbin screaming "Bitch!" and "Skank!" from the alley.

The store is closed which means I can't get in. Perfect. I run in the deserted street. No cars are around and I can't hear any nearby.

Then I see Corbin come out of the alley. He starts to run towards me. I run as fast and far as I can. Corbin runs toward me, faster this time. I run towards the woods. It's pitch black but that way it will be hard for Corbin to find me in there. Plus, I have been through these woods before so I know my way through there.

As I'm running through the woods, I am getting scrapped and cut up even worse. Branches are hitting and scratching me. I could taste the blood in my mouth and feel the blood dripping everywhere down my face and my body.

I could still hear Corbin screaming my name. But it was more distant. There is no way he can find me now. All of a sudden I hear him getting closer and closer. I start to run faster and then I fall on my face. I heard a loud crack. I thought it was just a stick of something but when I tried to get up, I realized it was my leg. I think my leg was broken.

I could hear Corbin walking. How is he getting so close to me? I start to crawl and I grab onto a tree and lift myself up.

I force myself to run but I can't. As I try to run, I see light. I am almost out of the woods. All of a sudden, Corbin grabs my shoulder and turns me around. He punches me in the stomach and smacks me across the face. I nearly fall to the ground but I know if I do, he is going to hurt me and possibly kill me.

I grab the knife and drop my clothes that I was carrying, to the ground and stab Corbin in the leg. He screams and drops to the ground. I run out of the woods into the street. I look around me and realize, I'm in a neighborhood. Peter's neighborhood. I can see his house. I am so happy.

I run towards the house and I see Peter through his window. As I'm running towards his house, I scream his name.

Peter sees me and looks out his bedroom window.

"Peter help!" I manage to scream out between breaths and tears.

"Ashley!" Peter yells through his window.

Then out of nowhere, a car comes zooming towards me and doesn't stop.

Then, I'm hit. I fall to the ground lying halfway under the car.

I start to fall into unconsciousness. I hear Peter yelling me name. Everything is blurry but I see Peter jump from his bedroom window onto the roof, onto the ground in his driveway and run toward me.

I can hear a car door open and slam. "I didn't see her! I didn't mean to hit her!" I heard a man yell to Peter.

Peter knelt down at my side trying to pull me out from under the car but as he did, I started to scream. I just wanted to die. I saw blood everywhere and became queasy.

Peter stopped pulling me and grabbed my hand. "Ashley! Ashley what happened? Call the ambulance! NOW! Ashley. Honey can you hear me?"

"Peter. Peter help me!" I told Peter and I started to sob.

"Ashley. Honey I'm here. The ambulance is coming. Ashley don't worry." Peter told me. He started to cry.

Out of nowhere, I started to shake uncontrollably. I thought it was just because of the tears. But it wasn't. I was having a seizure.

"Ashley! Ashley what's going on? Ash! Oh my god. Where's the fucking ambulance? Ashley!" Peter started screaming a started to shake and cry uncontrollably.

I tried to say Peters name but I couldn't force it out of me. My vision started to fade more and I felt my eyes rolling behind my head.

Peter's words and screams were echoing and fading. Then my eyes closed, and I blacked out.


	2. I'm Lucky

I woke up suddenly and couldn't stop shaking. I was in my bedroom in pitch black so I turned on my lamp next to me.

I sat up in my bed and realized I was also sweating. Eww.

I couldn't believe that I had that dream. I have never had that dream before. It felt like I was reliving that night over again. I was going to throw up.

I could have died six months ago. I had almost been raped, and killed by my ex boyfriend. I also was almost killed by a car hitting me.

So much had happened that night. I felt like I had been in one of those horror movies. Except, the good guy, well in my case, the good girl, didn't end up winning the battle. I suffered from a seizure and having about every inch in my body cut, bruised, and broken.

Corbin did get arrested but that's about it. Nothing else. I had to suffer from it all.

He was charged of alleged rape and attempted murder and was sentenced to one year in prison and then two months house arrest. Everybody thought that Corbin deserved more time in prison and a bigger punishment, expect his family. Corbin's excuse was that he was drunk and that he just wanted to be with me again because he loves me. B U L L S H I T.

I walk over to my bathroom in my bedroom and look at my face in the mirror. My face is all red and sweaty. I lift up my shirt and still see the evidence from that night. There are stitches healing and are almost not visible. I look down at my wrists see bruises. I can't believe they are still there. My body is still healing from that night. Whenever I look at myself in the mirror, it's just a reminder of that night. I can't stand it.

I look in the mirror and just stare at myself, observing my features. I am about 5'5, which is pretty average for my age. I have long straight brown hair with a little bit of red in my hair which people say makes me look like the ideal Bella Swan from Twilight. I have small oval shaped eyes the color of hazel. I'm just tall and thin. I don't consider myself to be the most gorgeous girl you will ever see. But I'm alright.

I am still staring at myself. All of a sudden, I see the face, his face. I see Corbin. Standing right there in the mirror holding the knife. I gasp and back up against the wall and start to just lose it. But who would blame me? After what I have been through.

I am crying, shaking uncontrollably again, and starting to sweat. I know I'm not going to have another seizure. That I know probably won't happen again. I just keep seeing his face, knowing that he is not actually here but I can't get his image out of my head. Him holding the knife in his hand, him chasing me through the woods, it just won't leave me.

I sit on the bathroom floor for a few more minutes then deceide to get up and wash my face and try to calm myself down so I can get back to bed and try to dream happy.

I wash my face and look into the mirror once more. His face is gone from the mirror. I turn off the light in the bathroom and walk out. I walk over to my bulletin board. All of my pictures from family events to sleepovers with friends to me and Peter. I loved Peter, and I still do. We both still do. We are inseperable. Peter and I have been going out for about eleven months now, almost a year.

I touch the photo of Peter and I taken on my bed one night. We were hanging out in my room listening to music and stuff. Nothing had happened, besides kissing… a lot of kissing. The picture was of me and Peter kissing. It was my favorite out of all of the pictures of Peter and I.

Whenever I was around Peter, everything felt so right. I feel like I have known him all my life, which makes us so comfortable around each other, while still having the butterflies in my stomach when I talk to him or see him or anything. That electrifying feeling when we touch and when we kiss. Peter and I just fit together, like two pieces in a puzzle.

I sigh and walk away from the bulletin board. I crawl into bed and lay there, still with the light on. I look at my cell phone and see that it is only 1:30 am. I am tired. I have to go to bed. I reach over to the picture of just Peter in a picture frame that I made and made it face me. I smiled and turned off the lamp. I closed my eyes and only thought about Peter. Only four more hours until I get to see him, until I get to feel his warmth, his touch.

I close my eyes and prepare myself for the dreams that are to come this time. Hopefully, they are all about Peter.


	3. The Awakening

I wake up. Half awake, half asleep. Consciousness hasn't fully developed for me yet. The ringing of pure music enters my ears, soft, steady, even; never escaping. Muse is my musical drug. As much as I love hearing them, they interrupted my dream. My dream of Peter and I.

I groggly reach for my phone on my desk beside me. Allison sent me yet another forward. The ones where you scroll down, make a wish, send to 10 people and that wish will come true in a specific amount of time. I used to send those forwards, make those wishes, hoping they would come true. I would wish for wealth, happiness, friendship, and love. But now I find myself wishing that Corbin would be out my life, wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore, I wouldn't have to look at his face any longer. It never came true. He's still haunting me. He's still trying to kill me, in my dreams and the scars just put the entire story back into my head. "THIS WILL WORK! 100% TRUE!" the text read on the screen. Yeah I only wish.

Now back to Allison. She's my best friend. She's the one person who I tell all of my secrets and all of my problems to. She trusts me with her life as I do with hers. We would honestly do anything for eachother. The night of the accident, she was right there with Peter next to my bedside when I woke up in the hospital. She saw I needed her more than ever. I needed someone to tend to for everything, someone to be there. I saw how much it pained her to see me like that. Helpless, weak, afraid. It almost killed me seeing her, see me like that. I have known her since I was 8 and we have been best friends ever since. Bottom line, she's like my unbiological sister, and I love her to pieces.

As I sit up in bed, I try to think of how this day is going to go. I will just have to play it off. Smile, and say 'Thank you, I'm fine'; and try to make it sound and look believable. If only I knew how.

. . .

"It's not fair though. Everyone else's parents are letting them go. I won't cause or get into any trouble and you know that!" Bobby argued with Mom. Bobby is the annoying, mean, horny, 13 year old brother that everyone wishes for. I was one of the very lucky people in this world to get one, especially one like him.

"I told you that I am not your friend's parents and I don't want you going to that party. You hang out with the wrong crowd of people and I don't want you around them and whatever they will be doing at that party. You are going with me and your sister to your grandparents house this weekend to visit." Mom tried to explain as clearly to Bobby as she could. But we both knew that he wasn't going to let this off lightly.

"You're never fair! You're just like…" Bobby yelled at Mom across the kitchen.

"Bobby! Can you please just shut the hell up for once? Just one minute? Mom's right. You do hang out with the wrong crowd and they are turning you into a little punk ass. Is that in these days? Oh I'm going to act like a complete asshole because it's COOL. Can you just suck it up? It's just one party. We haven't seen Grandma and Grandpa for 3 months and they are finally home. So just shut up!" I didn't know what kind of reaction I would get from either one of them, and the anger of no sleep was taking over my emotions.

Bobby gave me the little brother pissed off glare. "Who pissed in your cereal this morning?" He grabbed his backpack and slams the door making his way to the bus stop. What a good start to the day. I sigh in exasperation and lean against the counter.

Mom stares at the front door and then concentrates on me. "Remind me to have another talk with him once he gets home. No sleep last night?"

"No, not really."

"Yeah, I heard you in the middle of the night. If I could take away those nightmares, I would in a second."

"Yeah but you can't so… I just hate waking up and feeling like he's gong to be there and hurt me again."

"You know that's not going to happen. He's going to be in jail for a very long time. He's nowhere in reach of you, or anyone else he could be of harm to. Maybe we should go talk to Dr. Starr again."

I knew the answer to this immediately. "No. I have to get through this by myself. Talking about it just bring back everything that I have been trying to forget. I can do it. I just need to try harder. Have more time"

"Ashley, it's really no trouble. Maybe she can help. You just needed to given time to recover. You're not even fully recovered yet but she can maybe help speed up the process and make things a little easier. She could make those nightmares go away." She was not planning on giving up.

"Mom, just trust me. It's going to take some time. I understand that, and it's not going to be easy. But I assure you, I can do this on my own." I knew what I wanted. I wanted to forget. I wanted everything to be normal again. Just to be happy and to enjoy life, and to not have to worry about watching my back all day and all night of my life.

Moms eyes were telling me that she's not done with this discussion. She wants me to go through with this. She's concerned and just wants the same things that I do.

"… I will think about it. But for now, one day at a time is the plan. Uh, I need to get to school." I hate these discussions. They only bring the torture back.

I grab my bag and head for the door. "Ashley?" I turn to face in her direction. "… Have a good day. I love you."

"Thanks. Love you too." I walk out watching the trees blow in the breeze. I cautiously take one step at a time. Watching my feet move across the pavement. I reach my car. Mom's words echo in my head as I reach for the car door. "_Have a good day_." If only I could take her advice on this one.


End file.
